Various Zoro x Luffy Short Stories
by vampire-otaku1
Summary: A collection of short, unrelated Zoro x Luffy stories, from One Piece. Shounen ai or yaoi.
1. Priorities

_One Piece_ isn't mine. So please don't sue me…

* * *

**Priorities**, rated T (language and sexual situations)

* * *

The hand scrabbling against the front of his pants drew Zoro from slumber with a startled yelp. "What the-"

Luffy's wide smile shone down on the swordsman from where he crouched over Zoro's supine form. "Hahaha, I woke you up!"

"No shit," the swordsman mumbled with a blush, pushing the seeking rubber fingers from his groin, which had clearly been enjoying the attention. "What do you think you're doing?"

The rubberman rocked back to settle on Zoro's knees as he peered into the sleepy green eyes. "I'm hungry."

Zoro growled in annoyance. "Then go bother Dartboard Eyebrow. You know I can't cook."

Luffy's disregard for the idea of "personal space" was made apparent as he leaned closer, bracing a hand against the swordsman's chest and going nose-to-nose with the swordsman. His cheery grin turned into something more sly as he whispered. "I'm not hungry for food, Zoro." Deft fingers slipped down to trace the waistband of the swordsman's pants.

_Whoa_. Luffy rarely initiated anything like this. Thoughts began to disintegrate as his captain's light form plopped down over his own and wriggled up to capture his lips in a kiss. The wonderful friction that resulted tore a groan from the swordsman's throat. He couldn't help but be turned on by Luffy's boldness.

"Oi, shitheads, dinner!"

Luffy sprang from Zoro with a cry of "Meat!" and raced towards the galley, unaware of the problem caused by a knobby knee crushing a swollen groin on his way up. Crossed eyes barely registered the fleeing boy as the swordsman curled into a ball around his tender injury, a high keening sound barely restrained.

He couldn't help thinking that no matter what the rubberman said, his first priority was always food. Zoro only wished the reminder wasn't so painful…

* * *

A/N: If you like this, add it to your 'Story Alert' so you know when another drabble is added!


	2. Pleasant Interruptions

_One Piece_ isn't mine. So please don't sue me…

* * *

**Pleasant Interruptions**, rated K+

* * *

The sharp tang of the ocean wafted on the breeze, melding with the earthy aroma of the nearby jungle. Warm rays of sunlight filtered down through the foliage to dance playfully over Zoro's body as he dozed on the edge of the beach.

The _Going Merry_ had stopped on the tiny island for the afternoon, and the crew was taking advantage of the situation to do what they did best. Sanji wandered off to seek provisions with Chopper tagging along in case he found something medically useful. Nami and Robin were walking the island, the navigator in preparation of some map work and the archaeologist in case they found some interesting ruins. Usopp and Luffy had scampered off to explore. And Zoro had found himself a comfortable spot to enjoy a quiet, relaxed nap.

"Oi, Zorooooo! Where are you?" The rubberman's high-pitched voice echoed over to the swordsman, who responded with a groan. He should have known better than to expect peace for very long.

"Here." Lifting a muscular arm in acknowledgement, he awaited the hyper ball of energy that was Luffy.

A hand closed on a nearby tree, arm stretched out behind it momentarily before the rest of his captain caught up with a rubbery boing. "Zoro!" The skinny boy hurried over to his first mate, something cluched tightly in his small hands. "Look what I found!" He plopped down into Zoro's lap and craned his neck back to smile widely before unlacing his fingers from his prize.

Zoro barely registered the colorful shell and the hermit crab it contained before Luffy yelped in pain, the crab's large pincer gripping the skin between thumb and forefinger tightly. "_Ite! Ite! Ite!_" The young captain flailed in panic, trying to dislodge the frightened animal.

A calloused hand shot out to grasp Luffy's thin wrist, stilling his frantic movements. "That's not gonna make it let go, _baka_."

"But it _hurts_," Luffy whined, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I bet," Zoro muttered, tempted to roll his eyes but instead spreading the boy's hand carefully onto the ground. "It's scared. You gotta hold still, and it'll let you go when it feels safe."

Lip trembling, Luffy complied, eyes fixed on the small creature. Moments passed slowly as the rubberman fought to keep from squirming, Zoro's arm around his waist keeping him still. Finally the hermit crab cautiously peeked out of its shell. Satisfied that it was no longer in danger, it released rubber skin from its pincer and scurried quickly towards the beach.

A soft sigh of relief sprung from the younger boy's lips as he pulled his hand up to peer at the reddened skin. "Ouch," he mumbled.

Zoro again drew the hand into his grasp, lightly massaging the inflamed skin with his rough fingers. "You ought to know better than to just pick up random animals, Luffy. What if it was something poisonous?"

"I _knew _it wasn't poisonous," Luffy pouted. "I just wanted to show it to Zoro, 'cause it's pretty."

Zoro let out a longsuffering sigh at Luffy's naivety before snaking his arms around the boy's thin hips. "Just be more careful next time, ne?"

Luffy nodded solemnly, straw hat bobbing atop raven locks. His gaze dropped back to his injured hand and he winced.

Zoro's field of vision was suddenly filled with tan flesh as a small hand thrust towards his face. "Oi-"

"Kiss it and make it better, Zoro?" Luffy's soft voice seemed to reach out and tug at his heart, and the swordsman smiled before pressing his lips gently to the soft skin.

Luffy hummed happily and snuggled against Zoro's broad chest. "Thank you, Zoro," he murmured, dark eyes drifting shut as he relaxed.

The warm weight of his captain's lanky form sprawled against him, combined with the sunny day and his comfortable spot, increased the swordsman's drowsiness. Pushing aside the worn straw hat, Zoro planted another soft kiss to the top of the boy's dark hair before settling back into the sand. As his own eyes closed and his mind drifted towards the unconsciousness of sleep, Zoro couldn't help but feel that sometimes Luffy's interruptions could be the best kind.

* * *

Ite- Ouch!

A/N: If you like this, add it to your 'Story Alert' so you know when another drabble is added!


	3. Careful Explorations

_One Piece _isn't mine. So please don't sue me…

**Careful Explorations**, rated PG (for a touch of language)_  
_

* * *

The warm weight that eased itself carefully over Zoro's lap unwillingly roused the swordsman from his mid-afternoon nap. He grunted in displeasure. The smell and quiet breathing revealed his lap's new occupant to be Luffy, but as to why the boy was there in the first place, he had no idea. 

Fingers running through the short tufts of his hair finally peaked his curiosity enough to make him drowsily open his eyes. Rough hands dropped to press flat against Zoro's chest, pink tongue peeking from the corner of Luffy's mouth as he concentrated on his steady exploration. Zoro watched his captain quizzically; the fingers finally came to rest on the narrow spread of his hips. "Oi, Luffy, what are you doing?"

"Hm?" Luffy twitched, as if just noticing Zoro's return to consciousness. "Oh. Hey, Zoro."

The swordsman growled and poked the rubber boy in the stomach. "Dumbass. I asked, what's with all the touchy-feely crap."

"Oh." Luffy laughed, rocking back against Zoro's knees. "I was thinking… you don't have long hair, or boobs, or round hips. But you have extra bits that I do like."

Zoro blinked, unsure whether to be horrified or amused. "I hope so. I'm a guy." His eyes narrowed. "Were you talking to the idiot love-cook again?"

"Mmm-hmm," his captain replied, turning to plop back against the broad expanse of Zoro's chest.

"You should know better; women are all he thinks about."

"I was just trying to figure out what was so good about them. But… I like you more than girls, anyway." He sighed happily as Zoro wrapped arms around his waist. "Though you'd be more fun to nap on if your chest was softer."

Zoro snorted and ignored the giggles that erupted from beneath that straw hat.

* * *

A.N.: If you like this, add it to your 'Story Alert' so you know when another drabble is added! 


	4. Unexpected Discoveries

_One Piece_ isn't mine. So please don't sue me…

**Unexpected Discoveries**, rated PG-13 for language and references to sex. Warning for crack. ;D

* * *

Luffy lay sprawled atop the figurehead, staring vaguely towards the horizon. 

Which was normal.

He'd tossed his shirt haphazardly over the nearby rail, baring the scarred, tanned flesh of his back to the midday sun.

Which was also normal.

What was not normal was the scrap of black cloth peeking from the waistband of the captain's worn denim shorts.

Zoro stared for several minutes, trying to come up with an explanation other than the one that initially popped into his head. It just couldn't be. He crept closer, ears burning. No, it still definitely looked like a-

"Luffy," he rasped, eyes failing in their endeavor to look anywhere but at the strip of fabric, "are you wearing a thong?!"

The rubber boy twisted around, a pleased smile blossoming on his face. "Hey, Zoro!" He slid his hands down to tug at the top of his pants, revealing more of the thong (and even more skin) to the flustered swordsman. "Sanji said they were sexy, so I got a pair to wear for you. It chaffs a little, but…" He shrugged. "It's really not that bad." He wiggled his rear. "So what do you think?"

A strange gurgling sound bubbled from Zoro's throat as he grabbed Luffy and dragged the other boy after him, his free hand vainly trying to staunch the blood from his nose. "Storage room. Now."

The young captain giggled. "Yay!"

* * *

OMAKE: 

_Several Hours Later_

"They're still going at it?" Usopp moaned, covering his ears at the rather loud series of noises issuing from the storage room. "I can't work under these conditions…"

"Just be glad they found somewhere semi-private this time. You try walking around the mikan grove and find the bastards all over each other." Sanji blew out a hazy puff of smoke. "I think I was scarred for life."

The door to the galley suddenly banged open to reveal Nami, eyes flashing in anger. "Two questions. ONE," she shouted over the sudden enthusiastic scream, "why do they have to be doing that now? I'm trying to work!" Usopp backed away as the navigator stepped dangerously close to the simpering cook, face dark. "Two. You had laundry duty last. Where the hell is my black thong?!"

* * *

A.N.: If you like this, add it to your 'Story Alert' so you know when another drabble is added! 


End file.
